


Demanding

by echocantspell



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Saihara Shuichi, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys in Skirts, Consensual Sex, Consent, Dirty Talk, Dom Saihara Shuichi, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Nervous Saihara Shuichi, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Power Bottom Saihara Shuichi, Restraints, Safe Sane and Consensual, Saihara Shuichi wears a skirt, Service Top, Service Top Oma Kokichi, Teasing, Top Oma Kokichi, he tries at least amsksjskd, oumasai, saiouma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echocantspell/pseuds/echocantspell
Summary: Last night, Ouma had told him about some of his deepest fantasies, and Saihara wanted to... indulge in a particular idea Ouma had brought up that had interested him. Thus started his nervous fumbling in the doorway of their livingroom as Saihara waits for the perfect moment to come in and initiate it.This idea... involved Saihara being more dominant, after all.(In which Saihara tries to be more dominant for the first time)
Relationships: Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 226





	Demanding

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi, I'm back with a new Saiouma fic! This one was sitting in my drafts for a while, so I decided to finish it last night!
> 
> I hope you enjoy, thank you for reading! :D
> 
> Minor CW: By the way, in this fic Ouma uses some 'feminine' pet names for Shuichi, like 'princess' and 'doll'. Just letting you know before you read, because I know some people get uncomfy with that sort of thing. Please read with caution if you do! <3
> 
> Edit: Fixed some spelling errors, and I've fixed the overuse of petnames - Thank you for the criticism! ❤

Ouma laid on the couch, a comic book in his hand. His other arm lazily rested behind his head, and the position almost looked uncomfortable.

The Supreme Leader didn't seem to mind the awkward postion, though, at least, it didn't _seem_ he minded to Saihara.

Saihara stood in the doorway, anxiously fiddling with his collar as he watched his boyfriend. Ouma hadn't seemed to have heard him walk in, too distracted by the comic book in his hand.

Last night, Ouma had told him about some of his _deepest_ fantasies, and Saihara wanted to... _indulge_ in a particular idea Ouma had brought up that had interested him. Thus started his nervous fumbling in the doorway of their livingroom as Saihara waits for the perfect moment to come in and initiate it.

This idea... involved Saihara being more dominant, after all.

Saihara had always been a very anxious person, but _especially so_ when it came to anything sexual or romantic. He'd always been far more on the submissive side of things, as he was too embarrassed to try anything else.

Anytime he and Ouma got... _intimate_ together, Saihara'd just always get so _flustered,_ so he could never really see himself being more bold or initiative. He didn't really mind being on the submissive side, though. Not when Ouma's so good at... _what he does._

So, it'd certainly come to a surprise to him with Ouma'a fantasies involved Saihara being more dominant. He had said that he wanted Saihara to blindfold him, tie him up and ride him into the mattress until he couldn't feel his dick anymore.

...Anyone could _imagine_ how red Saihara's face had gotten when Ouma had said all that to him.

Saihara wasn't sure if he was ready to try... _all_ of that, but he'd certainly be willing to try some of it.

His motivation to _try_ being more bold, is what led him to standing in the doorway nervously waiting an opportunity to talk to Ouma to arrive. Though, really he'd had the opportunity since he first stepped into the room, since Ouma wasn't really doing anything of interest. But he still hadn't found the courage to step initiate the plan quite yet.

The button of Saihara's collar accidentally comes undone from his nervous fumbling, snapping him out of his thoughts. The detective sighs, and he slips the button back in place properly and adjusts his collar.

His outfit wasn't anything special for the occasion, just something cute he threw on that he knew Ouma would like. A short-sleeved, dark blue, button up shirt. A black, pleated skirt. Dark thigh-high socks (that he _knew_ Ouma loved). And finally short, black, lace-up boots.

Saihara felt cute, and the outfit gave himself a bit of confidence - at least enough confidence to try being a little... _bolder_ tonight.

_So,_ he thinks, _When's a better time than now to try?_

He takes a deep breath, before brushing his shirt off for no reason in particular, and he finally starts making his way towards the couch Ouma lays on.

When Ouma sees him approach, he grins and carelessly lets his book fall to the floor. "Hey, Detective! What's up?"

Saihara's not sure how to say what he wants, so he evades from a verbal response. Instead, he carefully maneuvers over Ouma, and straddles his lap.

"Woah! Nishishi, Is Shuichi trying to tell me something?" Ouma teases after his initial surprise of the boy sitting in his lap. The supreme leader rests his hands on Saihara's thighs, a playful smirk upon his lips.

The detective suddenly realizes that being initiative is _much_ harder that he had anticipated.

His face _flushes,_ and he buries his face in his hands without a second thought. Ouma'd always been the one to initiate pretty much _anything_ sexual between them, so he really wasn't sure where to go from here.

"... _Ouma."_ The boy in question raises a brow in interest. "I... Um - L-Last night, y-you said... You know..."

After processing what Saihara'd stuttered out, Ouma _grinned. "Oh?_ Is that what you're trying to tell me, my beloved?" The leader sits up, supporting his and Saihara's weight by propping himself up by his elbows.

Saihara raising his face up just enough to see his lover, but averts his eyes as soon as he sees the mischief in the other boy's eyes. "Y-Yeah, I... I wanted to... try being m-more dominant... like y-you were talking about..."

He sounds _meek_ with how his voice asks the question. Saihara just hoped that the confidence would kick in soon so he wouldn't be a stuttering and bright-red _mess_ as this continued.

Ouma's eyes narrow, before snorts and breaks out into a small fit of laughter. Saihara's face reddens _worse,_ and he huffs _._ "H-Hey, what are you laughing at? I-I'm being serious, Kokichi!"

Ouma just giggles, shaking his head as Saihara pouts at him.

"Nishishi, Sorry, sorry! I just can't help it! How is someone as nervous as Shuichi going to be dominant in bed, I wonder?" Ouma laughs again, and Saihara feels a flush of embarrassment sting at his face.

Once Ouma calms down from laughing so much, he looks up to see Saihara's frustrated face, the boy's arms now crossed over his chest in embarrassment. Ouma giggles softly and kisses the detective's cheek.

"Hey, don't worry about it. baby. You don't have to push yourself to do this, you know." Ouma assures his boyfriend, raising a hand to caress the flustered boy's cheek.

Saihara huffs again, though moves a hand to hold Ouma's on his cheek. "I-I know, but that's not it. I _do_ want to try this, I-I'm just nervous..." He sighs, subconsciously leaning into Ouma's touch. "I-I guess how nervous I am is just the reason why I've never really been dominant before, though..."

"Hey, you're just nervous 'cause this is your first time trying this! I'm sure you'll get better if we ease into it, how about that?" Ouma suggests with a smile.

"Ease into it...? L-Like, take it slowly?" Saihara's asks for confirmation, finally looking back into Ouma's eyes.

"Sure, if that would make you feel better!" Ouma grins as Saihara shyly smiles down at him.

"O-Okay... S-Should we head to the bedroom, then-?" As soon as the question leaves Saihara's mouth, Ouma suddenly stands up with the detective in his arms. "A-Ah! Kokichi-!"

Ouma just giggles as Saihara pushes against his chest in embarrassment. The supreme leader carries Saihara to their room as Saihara feels his heart racing in his chest.

They were going to take things slow, so that at least eased Saihara's nerves for the time being. He only hopes that he'd find the courage to really _initiate_ things tonight, though.

As soon as they enter the door to their room, Ouma sets Saihara down onto his feet, much to the detective's surprise. He'd fully expected Ouma to just, lay him onto the bed and make out with him or something... but instead, the leader just lays onto the bed and grins at at Saihara.

"What's wrong, Saihara-chan? Aren't you gonna make a move, now that I've given you the chance~?" Ouma asks playfully as Saihara only responds with a flustered whine.

Ouma sighs with a small smile, realizing his boyfriend's shyness. "Too fast?" He asks, assuming that taking things even slower would help make Saihara more comfortable.

Saihara nods, biting his lip as Ouma giggles quietly. The leader holds out his arms. "Come here, princess."

Saihara blushes at the petname, before moving towards the bed. He straddles Ouma's lap again with a red face.

Wanting to push himself to being more initiative, Saihara pulls Ouma into a kiss. The purplenette lets out a small noise of surprise, before eagerly pressing back against Saihara's lips.

Ouma snakes his arms around Saihara's waist, and it doesn't take long for the detective to feel them wander and gently sqeeze his ass. Saihara lets out a whine and grasps Ouma's shoulders, before finding the confidence to tentatively slip his tounge into Ouma's mouth.

The leader seems satisfied, as he lets his own tounge run along Saihara's. The detective _gasps_ into the kiss, struggling to keep himself from whining as Ouma's hands slip past the waistband of his skirt.

Despite the desire to melt into a kiss, Saihara finds it in himself to pull away. Ouma pouts, but Saihara just giggles quietly in response. The detective tugs at Ouma's shirt with a quiet huff.

"...Take off your shirt." Saihara's proud of himself for not stuttering for once, though he felt like he could stand to be a bit more stern.

Ouma giggles, before obliging quickly and pulling his shirt over and off his shoulders. "Now what, Mister Detective?"

Thepettname brings a huff from Saihara, but he lets his eyes look Ouma up and down in appreciation of his now-exposed chest. Saihara can already feel the beginning of Ouma's erection poking him from where he sits on his lap, but he supposes that he's already getting excited himself.

He's not ready to get to the main event. though. Not quite yet.

He leans his head down and starts pressing kisses to the side of Ouma's neck. Ouma sighs with a playful smirk, leaning his head back at the feeling. Saihara feels his lover's hands squeeze his ass again, and he holds back a moan.

Before he can let himself get too into the moment, Saihara pulls himself away from Ouma's neck. He hadn't done anything more than kiss his neck, so he hadn't left a single mark. Ouma seems to notice this, as he pouts in disappointment.

"Aww, doesn't Shuichi wanna mark me as his? So unfair, after I've claimed you with so many hickies, you won't even pay back the favor!" Ouma says with a playful grin, and Saihara has to bite his lip to stop himself from making an embarrassed noise in response.

"...I'll make up for it later... I-If you're good." Saihara quietly assures, feeling satisfied as Ouma flushes at the implication.

"J-Jeez, you sure are teasing me a lot, Shumai. Is this part of your plan~?" Ouma lets his hands trail up to Saihara's waist, slowly pushing his shirt up. "Well, I'll have to find out later, I suppose. How about I take that shirt off for you, doll?"

Saihara decides to take this chance to his advantage, so he smirks boldly down at his lover, and grabs his wrists to stop him from pulling his button-up off.

"N-Not so fast, Kokichi. I can't.... I-I can't spoil you too much." Ouma's eyes widen in suprise, before he grins and pulls his arms away with a laugh.

"Hmm... You know, I think I like this turn of events. What else have you got in store for me tonight, Shumai?" Ouma teases Saihara, but the detective ignores the blush it brings to his face for now.

Saihara just shakes his head with an awkward laugh, before moving off of Ouma's lap. He sits on the bed in front of him, covering the tent in his skirt with his hands. He knows there's not really a point in hiding it, since he's with his lover, but he feels like it'd give Ouma another reason to tease him again - and he wouldn't want that right now.

"...B-Before we go on, though... S-Shouldn't we come up with a... a s-safeword?" Saihara asks, cursing his embarrassed stutter for masking the confidence he wish he had at the moment.

Ouma giggles, raising a brow as he sits himself up fully to face Saihara. _"Oh?_ A safeword? Just what is my Shuichi going to _do_ to me tonight?"

Saihara tries his best to ignore the teasing, instead just shaking his head with a quiet sigh. "N-Nothing too crazy, I just don't want to make you uncomfortable." Sensing that Ouma might use that to tease him again, Saihara quickly adds, "P-Plus, I think it'd make me less anxious, i-if we had a safeword..."

Ouma's smile softens into a more endearing and sweet one, instead of his prior playful smirk. "Anything that'd help make my beloved less nervous... How about 'Red'?"

Saihara nods. "'Red', okay. Remember that, alright?" Ouma hums in agreement, and Saihara continues, "A-And just in case - snap your fingers twice if you can't speak for whatever reason, please."

Ouma smiles and nods. "Got it. I'll say 'Red' if I want to stop, and I'll snap my fingers twice if I can't speak." Ouma snaps his fingers twice as an example.

"G-Good, thank you, Kichi." Saihara sighs, his nerves slowly but surely disappearing. "S-Shall we continue, then, Mister Ouma?"

Ouma grins. _"Yes,_ we certainly _shall,_ Mister Detective."

Ouma leans forward, as if he were about to kiss Saihara again - but before the leader could, Saihara gently pushes him away. Ouma scoffs, and the detective averts his eyes bashfully.

"I-I'm going to strip for you." Boldly, Saihara states. He takes a breath before looking back into Ouma's eyes. "A-And you're going to watch."

Ouma's eyes widen in interest, before he grins playfully and leans back. "Oh, I _definitely_ like the way this is going, Nishishi..." He raises his arms and rests them behind his head, eyeing the detective with a smirk. "Go on, then. Show me what you've got."

Saihara _smirks._ "M-Maybe I won't if you keep being so demanding, love." Ouma's face flushes, but he otherwise stays composed.

"Oh? Alright, then. My bad, Nishishi..." Ouma says with a playful laugh, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

With this, Saihara slowly stands up from the bed. He feels Ouma's eyes practically burning into him with how intense his stare is, and it brings a flush to the detective's face.

Eye contact had always made Saihara more nervous, and especially so if he was _already_ feeling nervous. He really didn't want that to make him lose his composure, though, so he slowly turns around.

Now facing away from Ouma, the bluenette slowly starting to unbutton his shirt. He lets the fabric fall down his shoulders, for now only exposing his upper back to his lover. He doesn't bother to push the shirt the rest of the way off his arms, instead turning his head just enough to glance at the leader behind him.

Ouma had a blank expression upon his face, but the blush across his cheeks was all too telling of his feelings. Once he notices Saihara looking back at him, Ouma flashes a grin and winks.

"Nice view."

Saihara rolls his eyes, but has to bite his lip to keep himself from smiling. Awkwardly, he kicks his boots off - unsure of how he could possibly make that... _sexy._

He hears Ouma giggle from behind him, but he doesn't say anything. Slowly, he lets his hands trail down his sides to grip the waistband of his skirt. He arches his back a bit as he slides the skirt passed his hips and off his legs.

He hadn't been wearing anything particularly interesting underneath, just his usual dark boxers. They were feeling a bit uncomfortable on him now, though, as his length _strains_ against the fabric. Embarassment stings at his cheeks as he realizes how quickly he's gotten hard.

Glancing back at Ouma again, he notices the leader biting his lip. Ouma doesn't even _try_ to hide that he's staring at Saihara's ass. The detective presses his thighs together and averts his gaze.

Slowly, Saihara slides his boxers down his legs. He makes sure not to look back at Ouma, too flustered to see the look on his face. Once his briefs are off, he's left in only his thigh-highs and the button up shirt.

He turns around, finally letting himself face Ouma. The leader swallows in anticipation as he looks his lover up and down. Ouma shifts, and at that moment Saihara notices the tent in the trickster's pants has grown.

The fact that Ouma's already hard too makes the detective feel a bit less shameful, so his lets a small smile fall onto his face. He sits himself back on the bed, legs curled up against his side in an almost delicate way.

Ouma's giving him... _that look._ He looks like he wants to bend Saihara over and fuck him right then and there. A dark gaze of lust, mischief, and sinful ideas in the violet swirls of the boy's eyes.

"Shuichi," Ouma speaks suddenly in a low voice, breaking Saihara out of his thoughts. "...You have no _idea_ what I want to do to you right now."

Normally, Saihara would fluster and particularly submit to any sort of dirty talk, but now he smirks playfully and narrows his eyes. "T-Tell me."

Ouma grips the sheets of their bed, seemingly surprised but not disapproving of Saihara's request. "...God, Shuichi. You're driving me fucking _crazy."_ Saihara bites his, subconsciously leaning forward a bit as he listens. "Do you have any _idea_ how hard it is for me to hold back from fucking you _right now?"_

Saihara laughs quietly, then nods. Ouma sits himself up completely, leaning impossibly close to his lover's face.

"If I weren't trying to let you have control tonight, you'd be screaming my name _right now_ _."_ Ouma leans even closer, letting his lips brush against Saihara's.

Before he can kiss him, though, Saihara pulls away with a smirk. "S-Someone's eager... A little _too_ eager." He says boldly, shaking his head with a quiet laugh.

Ouma narrows his eyes, a dominating and _dark_ look in his gaze. If Saihara wasn't trying so hard to keep his composure, he'd be _melting_ under the intense stare of his lover.

It takes all his effort, but Saihara manages to ignore the look in the leader's eyes. He finally pushes his button-up shirt off his shoulders, and the slow and careful movements of his arms seem _elegant_ in Ouma's eyes. Now, the detective is left in only his thigh-highs, and he _knows_ Ouma loves the sight of him.

Saihara takes a deep breath - hoping that Ouma wouldn't notice - and tries his best to look stern. "Your belt. T-Take it off."

Ouma's eyes widen in confusion, noticing the oddly specific order. After a moment, the leader silently takes the belt off his pants and lays it on the bed. Saihara smiles, taking the belt in his hands and sitting on his knees in front of the other boy.

"Put... Put your hands behind your back." He's proud of himself for slowly losing the stutter he'd had at the beginning of the night.

Ouma grins, but obeys and moves his arms behind himself. "Oh, Saihara-chan is going to restrain me? And why is that~?"

The detective uses the belt to tie Ouma's arms to the bedframe, though he blushes at his boyfriend's question. "...You said it's hard for you to hold back, so I'm just doing you a favor."

Ouma's face falls into a blank expression again, but Saihara notices the leader's breath hitch in his throat. Saihara giggles, making sure the belt isn't too tight on Ouma's wrists before he sits back onto the bed.

As he looks back at his lover, he remembers that the leader still has his pants on. His attention was drawn to tbe clear outline of Ouma's stiff length in the fabric, and he licks his lips absentmindedly.

"...P-Poor Kokichi..." Saihara raises a hand, pressing it down against the erection in Ouma's pants. The leader gasps. "...You're _so_ hard, I'm sorry for leaving you unsatisfied for so long..."

Ouma looks surprised at the apology, but he doesn't say anything. Saihara carefully sqeezes his clothed cock, and the leader takes a shaky breath. "You've been _so_ good so far... Maybe I can give you just a taste of satisfaction...?"

Ouma nods before he realizes it, and Saihara finds himself giggling at how eager the other is. The detective unzips Ouma's jeans, slowly pulling the pants down and off his legs.

"Mmm... I bet you want me to take these off too, hm?" Saihara asks, tracing the waistband of Ouma's boxers teasingly. Ouma nods again quickly, swallowing as he watches Saihara's fingers trail over his clothed arousal.

"I didn't hear a yes, Mister Ouma." Saihara says suddenly, eyes lidded in such a sensual way that Ouma can practically feel his cock _throbbing._

"... _Yes._ Take them off." Ouma says breathlessly, but Saihara just smiles.

"...Hmm.... I don't know, you're just being so.... _demanding..."_ Saihara presses his hand down to palm Ouma through his briefs, earning a low groan from the leader. "...Maybe if you asked _nicely,_ I'll give you what you want...."

Ouma exhales shakily, huffing as he averts his gaze. "Please. Please... take them off, Shuichi."

Saihara smiles, "That's more like it." He grips the band of Ouma's boxers, and _finally_ pulls them off his legs. Ouma sighs as cold air hits his aching length.

Giggling quietly, Saihara carefully takes Ouma's cock in his fist. He starts pumping it _slowly,_ and Ouma bites his lip in need.

"You know... I think I like seeing you like this, Kokichi..." Saihara whispers, _squeezing_ the base of Ouma's cock to draw out a choled groan. "It's nice to see you less demanding and more obedient, for once."

Ouma grunts, breathing heavily as he tries to keep himself from moaning as Saihara's touch speeds up just a bit.

"Always so loud, and _dominating._ You're a liar who never lets himself seem even _slightly_ vulnerable." Suddenly, Saihara halts his hand motion completely, and Ouma groans. "But now, it seems like you're finally willing to be a _good boy._ _"_

Ouma tries to rock his hips, wanting to encourage Saihara to start pumping his cock again, but Saihara just giggles and removes his hand entirely.

"Don't worry, Kichi... I'll make sure to make you feel good." Saihara reassures quietly, leaning forward to press a soft kiss against the leader's cheek. Ouma lets out a shallow breath as Saihara leans over to pull a bottle of lube from their bedside drawer. "...Would you like me to put on a little show for you, my love?"

Surprised yet again at Saihara's bold question, Ouma nods eagerly. The detective smiles and sits back onto the bed, the bottle of lube in his hand.

Saihara spreads his legs in front of Ouma, popping the lid to the bottle open. The bluenette averts his gaze as Ouma stares down at him with that same _look_ that he had donned earlier.

He coats his fingers with a generous amount of lube, face burning as he notices Ouma lick his lips. After a moment, Saihara reaches down to rub two lubed fingers against his own entrance.

Saihara smiles, "Do you like what you see, Mister Ouma?" He keeps tracing his entrance with his fingers - wanting to feel them _inside_ of him, but not yet ready to stop teasing Ouma.

"Y-Yeah," Ouma's voice is shaky as he responds, not taking his eyes off Saihara for a _second._ "I like it... _a lot."_

Biting his lip, Saihara presses his fingers inside of himself, letting out a _gasp_ of breath that he knew would rile Ouma up even further.

Ouma rubs his thighs together, seemingly in an effort to stimulate his _aching_ cock as he watches Saihara start to pump his fingers inside himself at a steady rhythm.

_"F-Fuck,_ Shuichi..." Ouma exhales shakily, grunting as he grinds his cock between his thighs. Saihara considers telling him not to touch himself, but he knows that the feeling wouldn't be enough to push Ouma over the edge _._

_"M-Mmm~_ F-Feels so good..." Saihara says as he speeds up his pace, pushing his fingers in _deeper._ "I-I bet you wish it was _your_ fingers instead of mine, though, r-right~?"

Ouma nods without hesitation as he bites his lip. Saihara giggles breathlessly, _whining_ as he adds a third finger. The detective curls his fingers up just enough to brush against his prostate, and he _cries out_ in pleasure. Ouma groans desperately.

_"A-Aahh~_ K-Kichi - T-Tell me what you want to do to me - _Hhnn_ \- _N-Now."_ Saihara demands without a second thought, _thrusting_ his fingers inside of himself at an even _faster_ pace.

"F-Fuck, _Shuichi_ \- I-I want to fuck you so _hard,_ _Agghh..."_ Ouma groans as his cock rubs between his thighs. "Shit Shuichi - I-I can't take it. I-I'm so _hard,_ _Fuck-"_

Saihara whimpers, arching his back as Ouma continues. "I-I need to touch you, _fuck_ Shuichi, _Please..."_

Desperation taking over, Saihara pulls his fingers out of himself with a _gasp._ He feels so _empty_ now, he can't take it anymore either.

Quickly, Saihara sits himself up. He reaches behind Ouma and hastily unties his arms, trembling with anticipation. Ouma seems surprised at the sudden change of behavior, staring at Saihara with wide eyes as the detective sits back onto the bed.

Saihara turns himself over, now laying on his stomach. He raises his hips into the air as looks back at his lover with _need._

"K-Kokichi, Fuck me. _Now."_ Saihara orders with a demanding tone of voice. His cock _aches_ from going untouched, but he wants to be _pounded_ more than he wants to touch his dick right now.

After processing the command, Ouma scrambles to sit up and quickly aligns his cock with Saihara's entrance. The leader flinches at his own touch, feeling desperate and overwhelmed with _arousal._

Finally, Ouma slowly pushes into him, carefully gripping Saihara's hips as he slides into the heat inside him. Saihara pushes his hips back against Ouma's with a groan, making Ouma fill him faster than intended.

His hips meet Saihara's, and the detective only gives himself them both a _moment_ to get used to the sensation. He purposely tightens around Ouma, drawing a choked groan from the leader.

_"Move."_ Saihara demands, too impatient to wait any longer.

Ouma obediently obliges, pulling out to the head and easing himself back inside. Saihara huffs, rocking his hips back against Ouma's. "D-Don't go easy on me. I-I want you to _really_ fuck me."

Ouma's breathing gets heavy, and he speeds up his next thrusts. Saihara _gasps_ as Ouma starts fucking him into the mattress.

Saihara presses his face into the sheets, crying out as Ouma pounds right into his prostate. He told him not to go easy on him, and Ouma certainly wasn't.

"H-Harder, Kichi - A-Aahh~" Saihara gasps as Ouma presses his chest against Saihara's back, fucking into him deeper and deeper.

Ouma groans, shifting up to suck onto the side of Saihara's neck. The angle is a bit awkward, but Saihara's too caught up in a daze of pleasure to care. He lets out a _keen_ as Ouma carefully bites down onto his neck.

_"H-Hhaah~!_ K-Kokichi, _m-more-!"_ Saihara whines out, pleasure-induced tears pricking at his eyes. _"Nnggh,_ m-make me come, _Kichi!"_

Ouma pulls away from his neck just enough to press his forehead against Saihara's shoulder, groaning through gritted teeth as he thrusts impossibly fast into him.

_"F-Fuck_ , I-I'm not gonna last much longer- _Hnnn~"_ Ouma warns, practically _growling_ into his lover's ear. Saihara lets out a whine, burying his face in the sheets as he rocks his hips against Ouma's.

"I-Inside - C-Come inside me~! _A-Aah-"_ Saihara's cries are muffled by the blankets, but Ouma hears him all too well.

It doesn't take long for Ouma to push himself over the edge, and he comes inside of Saihara while biting down onto his neck.

"M-Me too, You - Y-You need to make me come too-!" Saihara _demands._ Ouma quickly brings a hand down to pump Saihara's leaking cock, riding out his own orgasm as he pushes Saihara to his own.

After a few more pumps, Saihara _screams_ into the blanket, cumming _hard_ onto the sheets.

Ouma relaxes against his lover's back, panting in an effort to catch his breath as he and Saihara come down from the euphoric high of pleasure. Saihara lets himself fall onto the bed, unable to support Ouma's weight on top of him.

Ouma hugs Saihara's back, pressing kisses against it as Saihara struggles under his weight. "K-Kichi, Y-You're c-crushing me...!"

Ouma laughs breathlessly, slowly sitting up after a moment's hesitation. Saihara sighs in relief, gasping for breath as he feels Ouma carefully pull out of him.

Before Saihara can think, he yelps as Ouma pulls him into his arms. The leader lifts him into his arms and practically cradles him as Saihara blushes furiously. Ouma giggles quietly, pulling Saihara as close as possible to his chest. The bluenette sighs, burying his face in Ouma's - admittedly sweaty - chest.

"Nishishi, I underestimated you, Shumai. That was _amazing!"_ Ouma laughs, pressing kisses to Saihara's head as the boy blushes with a whine. "That's no lie, by the way. I had no idea you had all _that_ in you!"

Saihara mumbles into Ouma's chest, "I-It was hard, to be honest.... I was so nervous." He sighs, curling up in Ouma's arms. "...Maybe sometime we should do the opposite, and you try being _twice_ as dominant as you usually are."

_"Oh~?_ Is that something you'd like to try, sweetheart?" Ouma asks with a teasing grin, poking Saihara's cheek playfully. Saihara groans, but finds himself giggling nonetheless.

"Y-Yeah, I'd like that... T-This was fun, but I think I still feel more comfortable with you taking the lead..." Saihara admits, sighing as he shifts in Ouma's arms.

"Mmm, I like being in control myself, but it was so _hot_ having you boss me around this time, Nishishi!" Ouma snickers as he sits up, pulling Saihara closer to himself. "Hey, I fucked you _real_ good, right~?"

Saihara _gasps,_ his face flushing as he shoves Ouma's shoulder. _"Wh-?!_ Y-You - Y-You can't just say that, _Kokichi!!"_

Ouma stands up, laughing as Saihara shifts in his arms out of embarrassment. "Nishishi, Sorry baby! But because I fucked you so _good_ _._ I think I should get you a nice bath started to help you relax."

Ouma starts walking towards their bathroom as Saihara huffs. "I-I can walk, you know..."

"Nishishi! I doubt that! I'm the one who said I wanted to 'fuck you until you couldn't walk', remember?"

_"K-Kokichi!!"_

Ouma just laughs as he carries Saihara into the bathroom. After sharing a nice, relaxing bath, Ouma makes sure to pamper Saihara the rest of the night.

They cuddle in their bed, sleepily and giggly coming up with more things to try together next time they did this.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about starting to take some requests, because I've been lacking in ideas for more Saiouma fics!
> 
> If you have anything you'd like me to write, I'd love to hear your ideas! 
> 
> Things I would not be comfy writing: Rape or Non/Con, torture, impact play, emetophilia and necrophilia. (If I think of any others I'll add them here!)
> 
> Anyways, thank you so much for reading!! I hope you enjoyed!! <3


End file.
